Nothing Better Than Forbidden Love
by Dannii.Elle
Summary: One day, Draco meets a Hogwarts student who's personality is quite similar to his, with a touch of more kindness. It would seem like the perfect match to anyone, at least until their friends turn out to hate eachother. And what would happen if, say, heart
1. Miss Aludra

**Oh yeah, it's Dannii.Elle's first fanfiction of Hope you guys like it. ;D To be honest, it's a spur of the moment fanfic, there's not a lot of planning. I just do what I do best- introducing new characters to popular books. That's right, have fun, and remember; Elle doesn't own any of these characters! Other than, of course, Miss Aludra Melilot.**

**Plus, should I call myself Dannii or Elle? Hmmm...**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nothing Better Than Forbidden Love : Chapter One**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Danni.Elle

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"One, two... three..." Mrs. Weasley counted heads before allowing everyone to scurry off in different directions. As soon as they were counted, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley shuffled out of the group and headed directly towards the Hogwarts train.

"Look at the first years," Hermione noted, looking off towards a group of young, unfamiliar faces. A couple of them looked up and made weird faces at the famous young wizard.

Although he was used to this, Harry noticed two first year girls whispering and pointing, and he turned to face them. One of the girls gasped and the other ran off without her friend.

"We we that short?" Was all Ron had to contribute.

Hermione paid no attention, turning so that she could examine the other end of the crowd. She came face-to-face with someone she had not expected to be there at all.

Who else but Draco Malfoy?

"Granger," Draco sneered, nudging her out of the way as he continued on his way. "Just as cheerful as ever, I see." murmured Hermione tiredly as she motioned for her two best friends to hurry and follow her into the platform.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked quickly, turning his head in all directions, searching for the mob of ginger hair that signified a Weasley.

"Never mind me," Ginny's voice came from behind him. "Compartments are filling up, go in already!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco himself had already settled into a compartment, and to his luck, an empty one. All the compartments with Slytherins in them had been filled. He had left the crowd with sounds of hearing Pansy screech things like, "I'm sorry, darling!" and "I'll make it up to you!"

Whatever. At least he had his own compartment. Maybe he would even get to doze off a bit.

When the door opened, Draco's dreams of naptime were shattered.

"Eh, someone's in here, too..." A girl murmured, her hazel eyes widening at the sight of him. The girl then simply shrugged and sat across from him, setting her handbag down and fixing her shoulder-length dusty-blonde hair.

Draco was somewhat astonished by this girls' reaction, or rather how she was muttering to herself as if she were her own dear friend. He heard a bit of the girls' quiet rant, including 'nice-looking boy' and 'but looks snobby'.

"My name is _Draco Malfoy_." he hissed once the words 'that boy' crossed his ears again, giving her a taste of his infamous attitude.

"Really," The girl responded in a nonchalant tone. She pulled out a small mirror and examined herself for a moment. Shutting the utensil with a snap, the girl's eyes rose and she gave Draco a hard look. Suddenly her eyes softened and she removed her hair clip from the back of her head, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. "Aludra Melilot," she said clearly. "That's my name... and it's nice to meet you, I suppose."

Draco blinked at her and then studied the girl carefully. She seemed quite unnerved, and she was currently dressed in jeans and a black zip-up sweater instead of robes. "What house are you in?" he questioned, trying to appear only slightly interested.

"I dunno," Aludra responded, back to her little mirror. "I transfered. I used to go to a wizarding school in America, but I lived in a muggle town."

"Alundra Melilot doesn't sound American to me." Draco pointed out nastily.

"Right, dork." Aludra gave him a dirty look. "I was born here." A/N: It doesn't sound like _anything_ to me... any type of origin, I mean... but the rest of 'em have odd names, too, so...

Draco's shoulders stiffened. "You seem like the angry, depressive type." He mentioned, making small talk as he felt the Hogwarts train quickening to a start.

"Woe is me," she told him dramatically.

After that, many quiet moments passed where Draco started dozing off and Aludra was rumaging through her things.

A small pop woke Draco up, and he searched around the compartment quickly before remembering that Aludra was there. Snapping his head towards her, Draco saw that she was carrying what looked like a small red can.

Aludra was about to take a sip when she noticed that Draco was giving her a blank look. "Soda," she said, raising the can slightly.

Another blank look.

"Surely you've heard of soda. Muggle drink?"

Blank stare.

"Fizzy beverage," Aludra sighed, exasperated, rolling her eyes and sipping the drink.

Draco gave a short nod and in a few moments, was dozing again.

This time he was woken up by the train going over something... kind of life a bump, apparently enough to make him jump a little.

"Aw, hell..." he heard, and his eyes shot open. This time he looked directly at Aludra, who's drink had apparently spilled on her jeans and shoes. The sight, plus Aludra's bewildered expression, was enough to make him snigger.

"Shut up!" Aludra hissed, but then started laughing. Draco continued sniggering and Alundra continued laughing until both settled down. Then, as Aludra wiped the drink from her shoes best she could, she mumbled, "Arghh... this angers me."

"Angry depressive type," Draco repeated, deciding to pretend Aludra was now not worthy of existence.

More quiet moments. This time Draco became occupied with the window, and when he turned he found Aludra turned to the side, curled up into a little ball, head buried in her arms. He could also hear barely audible breathing noises.

And he couldn't help but have the tiny hope she would be in Slytherin.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**End of Nothing Better Than Forbidden Love : Chapter One**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Danni.Elle

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Does Hogwarts take transfers? Anyway... Hey, guys! PLEASE help me decide which house to have Alundra in! I won't tell you what I was thinking of... I want to know your opinions... 3 Thanks! And remember to review... Critical or otherwise, the button is there! It's just waiting to be pushed.**


	2. ERROR Important Authors Note

AW, CRUD!

Authors Note, IMPORTANT Authors Note:

Damn! I wrote 'Alundra' instead of 'Aludra' for the last millions of times?

And now I'm stuck wondering whether I should change it!

ARRGH, I hate myself. xD

I'm so sorry for any confusion. Her name was INTENDED to be Aludra... but... I guess I got adapted to typing 'Alundra', huh?

DAMN. I feel stupid.

Okay, sorry, sorry. xD I'll see what I can do to change it.

Thank you so much for your support,

Danielle


End file.
